Humanidad
by Sineadhdz
Summary: One-shot. Las lágrimas ya no arden sobre tu rostro, hace cientos de años que dejaron de hacerlo. El recuerdo de tu vida como faraón se ha desvanecido con el tiempo, hasta ser sólo un atisbo de luz, de memoria. (Ligero Shonen-ai).


**Disclaimer: **Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Humanidad**

A veces te encantaría enterrarte en el sopor del silencio, entregarte sumisamente a la soledad y callar... Callar porque las palabras sobran, porque no tiene caso hablarle a la nada. Has aprendido que desgarrar tu garganta hasta hacerla sangrar no drena completamente el dolor interno, sólo lo esconde, lo enmascara bajo la sombra del dolor físico.

Las lágrimas ya no arden sobre tu rostro, hace cientos de años que dejaron de hacerlo. El recuerdo de tu vida como faraón se ha desvanecido con el tiempo, hasta ser sólo un atisbo de luz, de memoria.

Y cuando por fin te resignas a que tu condena jamás será revocada, cuando finalmente aceptas que la eternidad que te espera está llena de la oscura y lóbrega compañía de los laberintos de tu mente, es cuando reconoces algo que habías olvidado por completo.

Calidez. Esperanza. Amistad.

Pero no es sólo eso, estas sensaciones se acompañan de ansiedad y de miedo, de humanidad. Te aferras a ese halo de humanidad, con un ferviente deseo de salir de las sombras, de renacer.

Y cuando sales, todo cobra significado. Esa humanidad proviene de un ser completamente diferente al ti, pero tan similar físicamente. Es un ser cuya inocencia y compasión están fuera de los límites de tu entendimiento. Te preguntas si alguna vez fuiste así, la respuesta queda navegando en tu mente, a la deriva.

Miras más de cerca su entorno. No reconoces muchas de las cosas que alcanzas a avistar, pero hay algo intangible que llama tu atención al percibirlo en la atmósfera: Amor. Un amor incondicional y puro; el amor que sólo puede proporcionar una familia.

Un nudo se forma en tu garganta. Ver a aquél pequeño adolescente y a su abuelo te ha impactado; pero ver llegar a sus amigos aún más. Todos lucen tranquilos y felices, ingenuos. Son ignorantes del sufrimiento ajeno, de la tortura de ser tú.

Tus ojos se vuelven cristalinos repentinamente. Las risas te abruman, el cariño te asfixia. Sientes el agua correr por tus mejillas y perderse en tu cuello, caliente y revitalizante. Tu corazón salta de alegría, te sientes afortunado al ser espectador de tal escena.

Te conmueves a tal punto que un instinto de protección se cimbra en tu pecho. Te prometes cuidar de estas personas que te han obsequiado este resquicio de amor y felicidad.

Por eso cuando raptan al abuelo del muchacho la cólera te envuelve, tu naturaleza destructiva se libera. Pero claro, no puedes darle rienda suelta porque el niño en el que habitas es amable, demasiado para tu gusto. Te ves en la humillante necesidad de jugar un duelo con cartas para satisfacer tu deseo de venganza y de paso el del pequeño y sus amigos.

Suspiras, pero aceptas hacerlo bajo tales condiciones. Yugi –como todos lo llaman- no conoce la maldad y, por ende, tampoco torturas o castigos; no serás tú el que venga a enseñárselos.

Cuando ves por primera vez los ojos de tu oponente te sorprendes. Frialdad, decisión, descaro. Mirarlos te provoca un recuerdo –apenas un amago-. Algo en tu interior se agita, imaginas que es repulsión hacia aquél que ha osado intervenir en la tranquila vida de Yugi y su familia. Sin embargo, no puedes evitar observar esos zafiros con nostalgia y anhelo.

Los sentimientos encontrados te confunden por un segundo, pero enseguida recobras el hilo de tus pensamientos para continuar con tu objetivo: enseñarle una lección al arrogante tipo de cabello castaño.

Y así, te enredas en un duelo que te es natural, como si de antemano supieras cómo jugarlo. En un principio lo atribuyes a que el chico en el que estás conoce a la perfección el juego, pero después, al ver a los hologramas, tan vívidos y reales sabes que hay algo más. El ambiente te resulta tan familiar que incluso te sientes habituado y cómodo con él.

La adrenalina corre por tus venas y el deseo de ganar se apodera de ti por completo; ahora no sólo se trata de defender el orgullo de Yugi y su abuelo, en estos momentos tu motivación va mucho más allá.

Mientras juegan, puedes avistar claramente la maldad que yace dentro de tu oponente. La sientes estamparse contra tu rostro en cada palabra que sale de sus labios. De pronto, el ganar obtiene un nuevo significado. Debes salvarlo de las sombras.

Debes enseñarle el verdadero valor de la vida.

Necesitas que comprenda lo importante que es el amor.

Y para ello, te ves en la obligación de destrozar su mente y desterrar toda su maldad al Reino de las Sombras, tras conseguir juntar las cinco piezas de Exodia y derrotarlo con él. Hacer un "Mind Crush" a Seto Kaiba fue satisfactorio y placentero; hace tiempo que no experimentabas el fluir del poder en tu sangre, recorriendo tu cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo con furia.

Al concluir tu deber, te das cuenta de que tiene un enorme amor a su hermano, pero se odia a sí mismo y a todo lo que lo rodea. Odia su destino, hace todo lo posible por cambiarlo, por evadirlo y construir el suyo propio.

Y eso es lo que trunca su felicidad. Lo que le impide continuar y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que la vida le regala. Es exitoso, sí, pero su existencia sólo gira alrededor de dos cosas: su hermano y su egocentrismo.

Te sientes terrible cuando ves su cuerpo tirado sobre la plataforma de duelo. Un deseo profundo de correr hasta él y comprobar que está bien se apodera de ti pero te abstienes de hacerlo porque sabes que está bien, puedes sentirlo. Bajas de la plataforma de duelo y te acercas al amigo de Yugi, Joey, quien te felicita por tu victoria. Juntos salen de la Corporación Kaiba para dirigirse al hospital a ver cómo está el abuelo de Yugi.

* * *

Hola, hola.

Hace años que no subía una historia, sin embargo, este fic lo tenía por ahí guardado entre mis notas y hoy al leerlo dije: "¿Por qué no?" Así que he aquí mi visión del primer capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh!...

Sin más, saludos.


End file.
